If We Hold On Together
by The Shadow of Nothingness
Summary: This is half based on the Big Freeze, AH AU. Spike gets a girlfriend, who is stealing all his time with Ducky. The girlfriend moves across the state and Spike goes with her, leaving Ducky behind. Ducky is all mopey and sad, so the gang sets out on a road trip to get Spike back. The summary sucks, please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
**_Spike finds a girl like him, and goes off with her, leaving Ducky behind. Eventually the girl moves to another state and Spike goes with her, after Ducky gets mad and tells him to. She gets all mopey before finally the gang decide to set out to find Spike._

**This story is all human so if you dont like it dont read it. There is no romance between Spike and Ducky, just strong friendship.**

**I do not own The Land Before Time or any characters. I barely even own the plot line of the story, As its kinda based on 'The Big Freeze'**

* * *

"Oh, CEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAAAA?" Ducky stretched out the name. A blonde girl with deep emerald eyes and a pale orange t-shirt, matched with light skinny jeans, turned around the corner.

"What is it Ducky?" Cera asked. Cera was taller than Ducky, and more well built too, coming from a family of hot-headed wrestlers and boxing champions.

Ducky waved her scrawny arm to Cera, gesturing for the girl to come forward. Cera rolled her eyes and walked by Ducky as the two went off to class.

"Have you seen Spike anywhere?" Ducky asked Cera after a long awkward silence. Cera looked at the small girl, puzzled.

"No. Why, is he missing?"

"No," Ducky shook her head. "I do not think so. I saw him today before school, but now I can not find him."

The two girls talked before Cera pointed at a boy and exclaimed, "There he is!" referring to Spike. Ducky looked in the direction that Cera was pointing and her face lit up. Until she saw the girl that had Spike's arm draped around her.

"And of course Emily is with him…" Ducky muttered. Cera frowned.

"What's wrong, don't you like her?" the larger girl asked. Ducky sighed and shook her head.

"No, Emily is fine. But now that they are dating I cannot hang out with him as much," she said, her eyes following her best friend. Cera looked up when she heard the voices of their two friends.

"Do you smell that, Petrie?" James 'Little Foot' Stoner asked his small, olive skinned friend. Petrie sniffed the air exaggeratedly, puttig a finger to his chin.

"I smell… I smell…" Petrie and Little Foot joked as they got closer to the girls. "I smell…" Petrie stuck his nose in Ducky's hair, "… Ducky."

Ducky giggled before shaking her head. "That is starting to lose it's touch," she said. Petrie shrugged.

"It still put smile on your face." The group smiled before splitting up to their own classes.

First period for Ducky was usually Maths with Spike, but now it was just Maths. Ducky sat up the front of the classroom, in her usual seat that shared with Spike. Ducky waited and watched as Spike enter the room and began to head towards the desk he shared with Ducky. The girls smile brightened, but quickly fell from her face when Emily tugged on Spike's arm and pointed to her usual seat up the back.

Ducky felt her stomach plummet when Spike walked with Emily to the back of the classroom.

The girl spent the rest of the maths lesson trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her chest.

* * *

Eventually the end of school came and the gang met up by the lockers, which was their usual spot to meet up after school.

Little Foot ran up to them, his light brown hair bouncy and his violet eyes sparkling as always.

"Hey guys, you wanna go to the 'Tree Star' to catch a bite to eat? They got a new meal deal thing-y," he said. The gang looked up and smiled.

The 'Tree Star' was a small diner that was exactly in the middle between each of their homes. It was also where Little Foot's mother had worked, and where the best food (in a teenagers opinion)was made. The gang had become regulars there, and were close friends with most of the people at the counter.

Ducky and Petrie immediantly jumped at the idea to go to the Tree Star, Cera took a minute to roll her eyes at Ducky and Petrie before agreeing, and then all eyes were on Spike.

The boy looked back at Emily, who was waiting for him by her locker, then looked at his friends with a helpless glance. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and walked over to Emily.

Petrie put a hand on Ducky's shoulder. "It's alright Ducky. He has stuff he has to do."

Ducky nodded and plucked and her light green shirt. "I guess so..."

* * *

Any onlooker who took a peek through the window of Tree Star would have a laugh at what they saw later that day. A small girl with dirty blonde hair and light murky green eyes, a light green shirt, three quarter length khaki's and white sneakers sitting on the shoulders of a tall boy with light brown hair, purple eyes, a purple shirt and blue jeans plus the dark grey converse. A tall-ish stocky girl with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes, a warm orange shirt and light skinny jeans matched with light grey volley's standing next to the two with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. A small olive skinned boy with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a long sleeved tan shirt under a chocolate t-shirt, plus his baggy dark jeans and black vans hopping and skipping in front of them.

It might be strange and amusing for an onlooker, but for the workers and regular customers of the 'Tree Star' this was a normal and everyday event.

Ducky giggled while sitting on top of Little Foot's shoulders, holding his school bag as well as her own. Cera smirked at the two of them, who had been making racecar noises on the trip to the diner. Petrie stood on his tip toes and ruffled Little Foot's hair, annoying the teen greatly.

Ducky chuckled and flatened down her friends hair before climbing off him and giving him back is school bag.

Little Foot walked towards the counter while the rest of the gang went and sat at their usual table. Chomper, the nick name of the guy at the counter, smiled at Little Foot.

"You guys never fail to amuse this joint," Chomper said the teenage boy. "So what will it be today?"

Little foot smirked at the compliment and gave Chomper their order for the new meal deal. Chomper nodded.

"For table four I'm guessing?" he asked and Little Foot nodded.

Little Foot joined his friends at the table after paying for the food. The four of them chatted about nothing much in particular, having fun like they always did.

That was, until, Spike walked through the door with Emily.

Ducky's eyes widened bigger than the rest of the gang's, which was a lot. They all felt hurt that Spike had turned them down, only to show up in the same diner with his girlfriend. But no one hurt more than Ducky.

"What the heck?" Cera cried, but not as loudly as the gang had predicted. "Why didnt he just come with us and bring Em if he was coming here anyway?"

"Maybe he didnt know he was going to the 'Tree Star' with her?" Little Foot reasoned Cera, his eyes on Ducky. Cera shook her head.

"Thats stupid! Even if he didnt know where he was going for the date, he could have said, 'Hey, do you want to go with my friends to the Tree Star?' or even said no when going to the Tree Star was suggested coz he knew we would be here!" Cera argued.

Petrie put his hand on Ducky's shoulder, but she didnt even notice.

"Hey guys, I think my mom is waiting for me. I am going home," Ducky uttered, grabbing her bag and walking out the door of the diner.

The small girl caught Spike's attention without realising it, and the silent boy looked back at the gang. He quickly turned his attention back to Emily when he saw his friends looking at him.

* * *

Ducky wiped the tears out of her eyes when she was exactly three houses away from her own house. When she was sure that there was no evidence of her crying, she walked towards her house all the way up the front steps and into the house without saying anything. Her steps were strong and sure, not to mention swift.

"Ducky, sweetheart! How was your day?" he mother asked.

"Fine," Ducky answered through gritted teeth, not stopping on her way up to her room. Ducky's sisters watched her go past and all got a little bit worried.

This was not like Ducky.

When Ducky was up in her room, she threw her bag to the side and sat down on her bed.

She was so angry and frustrated and upset all at the same time. She was so overwhelmed and mostly just angry at Spike. They promised that nothing would get in the way of their friendship. They had been best friends since preschool for Pete's sake!

Ducky sat on her bed and cried for the next hour, and then just sat there until dinner.

* * *

After dinner Ducky went back to her room and pulled out her laptop. When she opened it there was a message that read: "_PetrieFlyer321 wants to video chat._"

Ducky smiled and clicked the 'Accept' button.

Shortly after, Petrie's face popped up on her screen and she saw his many brothers and sister running around behind him.

"Busy family?" Ducky asked and Petrie rolled his eyes.

"Nine brothers and sisters. Yes busy family. So how are you?" he asked Ducky.

"Im fine," the girl answered. Petrie looked at her with an expression that read 'Stop the bulldust'.

"Look, Petrie," Ducky started, "Yes I am upset that Spike does not spend time with us, but I do not mind. He has a girlfriend."

Petrie rolled his eyes and shook his head. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but the voice of his mother was heard in the background.

"Petrie! Get off that laptop and help me with dinner!" she cried out and Ducky smiled.

"Bye Petrie," she said and the boy nodded.

"Bye Ducky." Petrie closed the window and then shut down his laptop.

He knew that Ducky was not alright as she said she was. He was getting to the bottom of the this.

* * *

Ducky closed her laptop and sighed. She knew she couldnt hide anything from her friends. Especially Petrie. The girl sighed and pushed her laptop away before getting changed into pajamas.

Maybe she could sleep the day away.

* * *

**So... Whatcha think? Please review! And please tell me if you find any spelling or grammar errors, I'd like to fix them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHA! I HAVE UPDATED! I knew i could do it! Anyways, i am so sorry. Really, you dont know how guilty i feel about how long this is taken.**

**Disclaimer: You read it right the first time in chap 1, I dont own Land Before Time! Come one man, i wasnt even BORN when it was created! ****Argh why am i wasting time? GO READ!**

* * *

Ducky woke up the next morning to her phone going off with a text. Today was Saturday, meaning a sleep in for Ducky. But texts were gladly welcomed on Saturdays too, at least in her mind.

Unfortunately for Ducky, it was a short text from Spike.

_From; Spike  
To; Duckatron_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the park at 10:30 this morning_.

Ducky's face fell, and her stomach plummeted. You didn't need to be in a relationship to know that 'we need to talk' meant bad things.

Ducky checked the time. 10:15. '_Gotta be quick_…' Ducky thought to herself, but all she really wanted was to go abnormally slow, as if to stall talking to Spike. She quickly changed and grabbed her phone, wolfed down a piece of toast her early bird mother had just set down on the table and, with her mouth full of course, Ducky told her mother she was going out to the park.

When Ducky reached the park, she looked at her watch. 10:29. The young girl looked around the park.

It was a small park, with not much equipment. Just a small tube under a slide with one of those telescopes on it and a swing set. She checked her watch once more and her heart sank. 10:31.

'_I've missed him_…'

Ducky almost turned to go back but saw a small movement in the tube under the slide.

"Spike!" she called out and ran to him. Spike got out of the tube and smiled as he saw Ducky. The smile faded quickly though, and he reluctantly hugged Ducky.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. As Spike went to open his mouth, Emily suddenly popped around from behind him.

"I'm moving a state over, and Spike's coming with me," she said. Ducky's face fell, as did her heart and her stomach.

"O-okay…" Ducky said, trying to swallow the lump slowly forming in her throat. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

Emily, again, answered for Spike. "In two days. And then we're gone. You can write and email and call, but the paperwork's been done," she said it in a way that was obviously meant to come across as sorry and caring, but Ducky's tainted vision of her led Ducky to think Emily was a horrible and remorseless witch.

Ducky nodded as she processed this. "Well… I guess it is goodbye for now…" she said. "I'll see at school on Monday…"

Ducky realized Monday would be the last time she saw Spike in person. It was a force almost powerful enough to knock her down.

"Goodbye Spike…" she said softly before turning on her heel, so Spike wouldn't see the tears running down her face.

Ducky ran home as fast as her legs would take her, running straight up to her room. She sat their and cried for about an hour until there was nothing left. And then she just lay there.

"Ducky!" her mother called up after a while. "You have a visitor!"

Ducky groaned. "Tell them to please go away!" she yelled back, not wanting to speak to anyone.

"I here now, I'm not leaving," a familiar voice came from Ducky's doorway, scaring the young girl to pieces. Ducky jumped at his voice.

"What are you doing here, Petrie?" she asked, still a little shaken. Petrie shrugged.

"I knew you were upset last night so I came to see you," he said, genuinely concerned for Ducky.

The room got very quiet really quickly, Ducky not saying anything. Petrie frowned when Ducky turned away from him.

"Ducks?"

He quietly walked around to try and see Ducky's face. Petrie quietly sat down in front of the girl, who had her head down and her hair hanging in front of it, so Petrie could not see her face.

"Ducky…" Petrie lifted Ducky's chin so he could see her face. "Ducky what wrong?"

Suddenly Ducky catapulted herself into Petrie's arms.

"He's leaving, Petrie. Spike's leaving on Tuesday, and he's moving states for God's sake!" Ducky wailed, clutching Petrie's shirt and pulling herself closer to him, soaking a patch on the boys shirt while doing so.

"I know, Ducky. He told me on Wednesday."

* * *

**Ugh, its soooooooooooooooo short. You all must hate me. I take forever to give you something as pathetic as this? But its alright, coz I had to end it there, as Chapter 3 developes from Petrie's last sentence.**

**So, review, love me, hate me, flame me (actually, dont flame Im prone to depression), critique, and keep on teh look out for chapter 3!**


	3. I FEEL SO BAD

**Okay, guys, Im really sorry about this. Ive decided to go with the very very very good idea of finishing one story before starting a new one. So, I will be completely putting all my focus into 'Perfection Youre Imperfections' on my Fictionpress site, under the name 'The Shadow of Nothingness' (such a big difference from this huh?) **

**You cannot belive how sorry i am, but if i just focus on one story, ill eventually finish it, and get them all done.**

**So please, go read, and keep in mind how awfully sorry i am to do this to you. I feel so so so so so so so so SO MEGA bad!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I felt horrible for leaving you guys on the edge so long. Im in the middle of Perfect Your Imperfections still, and a massive writers block for this story. I wont be updating again very soon, but i felt horrible for leaving this so long.**

* * *

_"I know, Ducky. He told me on Wednesday."_

Ducky pulled back slowly, her mouth open. She almost wasn't sure she had heard Petrie right. "What?"

Petrie nervously scratched the back of his head. "He told me, Little Foot and Cera that he was leaving with Emily. You weren't there, and he told us not to tell you coz he wanted to do it."

"So why the heck did it take this long?" Ducky was suddenly furious. "If he told you on Wednesday, why the heck did it take until _now _to tell me?" The girl stood up, pacing around the room.

"I mean, shouldn't he have told me first, I am his _best friend_!" Ducky kept yelling, not even noticing Petrie opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak. "And why is he even leaving anyway? I am sure Emily can deal without him! What if they break up, what is he going to do then? Come crawling back to us? Nuh-uh, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"He didn't want to hurt you!" Petrie said suddenly, causing Ducky to stop and look at him.

"What?"

"He didn't want to hurt you, so he wanted to find the right time and place to tell you. And he made us swear to not tell you," Petrie explained. "Spike doesn't want to leave us here, but like Emily said, the paperwork is done, and everyone has already agreed and planned things. They can't turn that all around just because we want him to stay,"

"But…"

"Ducky, Spike is happy. We should let him be…"

Ducky's lower jaw began wobbling again, and she wondered if she actually _had _anymore tears.

"But he needs to know…"

Petrie cut her off again. "Robert W. Service said, 'Be sure your wisest words are those you do not say.'" Petrie sighed. "Don't say anything, Ducky. He happy."

Ducky opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again. Petrie was right. She was being selfish, all because she wanted Spike to herself.

Ducky nodded, still not saying anything. Then, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Alright. I will not stand in Spike's way. He deserves to be happy," she said. Petrie saw the hurt in her eyes and grabbed Ducky's hand.

"Its okay, he's happy, and we will be happy too," and with that Petrie left Ducky's room and house.

Ducky sat on her bed and thought about what just happened. She desperately wanted to call Spike or Petrie, but she stopped herself every time. Finally, Ducky picked up her phone and called Cera.

Cera picked up after a couple of rings, answering with, "What's up, Quackers?"

Ducky rolled her eyes at the nickname, but let it slide. "Do you want to go to the movies?" she asked.

On the other end of the line Cera frowned. "Wait, you want to hang out… with me?"

Ducky nodded, even though Cera couldn't see her. "Yes. I would like spend time with a girl, because the boys seem to be more annoying than comforting."

Cera laughed. "Finally, you see the truth!" she exclaimed. "Alright, I'll meet you at the cinema in an hour. We'll figure out a movie then."

Ducky agreed and they both bid goodbyes before hanging up. They did as Cera said, meeting up at the cinema and picking out a movie. They picked an action/comedy and were enwrapped in the movie the whole time. Well, Cera was.

Ducky's mind was still on Spike and Emily and what Petrie had said. She was still listening enough to the movie to understand what was happening, but her mind kept wandering back to Spike.

Ducky didn't want Spike gone, no one did, but what the main problem was is that a while ago Ducky's family had offered for Spike to come and stay with them, as his family wasn't even home most of the time, and he had politely declined. That's understandable, but as soon as Emily moves interstate, he goes and moves with her.

Then it hit her.

Ducky was a small girl who had come from a family of medalist swimmers, while Spike had come from nothing and didn't even know who his real parents were. Emily was a foster kid like Spike, though she knew her parents. Ducky was small and lithe, while Spike was a big guy and horribly clumsy. Ducky was talkative, Spike was almost mute. Emily was quiet.

Emily was exactly like Spike, and Ducky was most certainly not. Spike liked Emily better because they were really similar, they had things in common.

Ducky's hopes plummeted through the floor and down past dinosaur bones. And she thought being different was a good thing.

After the movie Cera noticed how distant Ducky was and took action.

"Okay, come on," she said, grabbing Ducky's hand and dragging the small girl away.

"What- Where are we going?"

"Home. We're gonna eat ice cream, watch more movies and diss all the mean characters!" Cera declared.

* * *

**Tra la la! (dear gods, im fifteen i should NOT be quoting Captain Underpants)**

**Yeah, here we go. The plot shall thicken soon.**


End file.
